Building Up!
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: "I'm going to teach you how to love your Pokemon Cheren…but first your going to have to learn how to love yourself." those are the words Alder said to me when he took me away from my home to live with him...now...what do I do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way shape form or fashion do I own Pokemon, it's characters, or the story line. I just like barrowing their characters and messign with them~ this time it's poor CherenxAlder.**

**Well here's my first shot at a CherenxAlder fic...they don't get alot of love so I wanted to help spread the love by writting a few short chaptered fic for them. :3 I do hope that you will all like it...Sorry for the crappy name I'll come up with a better one is 2 am over here in Florida and I'm sleepy so I half-assed it with the fics name. So I apologize for that. XD I'll see if I can come up with a better one. Feel free to throw a name.**

**In this fic Cheren is 18, while Alder is 38 so there's a about a twenty year age diffrence right? It's to early for me to be doing math... TT^TT** **This story is probbly going to get a lot of hate...**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Sighing Cheren looked at the watch on his wrist frowning that only fifteen minuets had passed since he'd last glanced at the small device. Disappointment could clearly be seen on the raven haired boy's face. Tapping his foot on the wooden floor boards in his bedroom Cheren couldn't stop the sigh.

It's been so quite since Touya's battle with N two six years ago, he was depressed for a while. Hell he even let Reshiram go after he'd watched the older green haired male fly off on Zekrom the other Legendary Dragon of the Unova Region. But two weeks ago his cheerful personality had returned and he was back to normal…well sort of. He's now participating in Pokemon Musical's and the Subway Battles. He hasn't gone to challenge the Elite Four since N had beaten Alder before he arrived to fight him.

Touko is now a super model for both the human and Pokemon fashion. Already earning high praise for her design's for both people and Pokemon her matching outfits looking absolutely amazing. Or so the critics have been telling her. So she hasn't been home lately since she's always spending her time with the Gym Leader from Nimbassa City. Then again Touko was never one for fighting, fashion is her passion (lol Bratz reference) and she loves seeing other people happy. So this is good for her, yeah…real good.

Bella has now become Professor Juniper's assistant or body guard as she puts it. Having found the path that she want's to take she's following through with it. Earning the occasional praise from her Father, and ever loving mother. Becoming even stronger, more brave and talkative. Earning the respect she deserves from everyone around her. But she still comes to Cheren with minor things about Pokemon evolution and stuff, you'd think she's ask the Professor and not him.

All of his friends have saw their dreams through. Each of them having taken their first step together into the world of Pokemon Adventures. The memory of Bella grabbing his wrist suddenly popped into mind, she'd kept dragging him back to wait for Touya and Touko. Causing him to yell at his shy blond haired friend, but holding her Oshowatt close she stood her ground, making Cheren focus all of his attention on her.

Sighing Cheren pushed himself away from his desk, standing up from his chair stretching his eyes landed on an old photo of him, Bella, Touya, and Touko. Taken just a few days before they left on their journey. Having all picked their Pokemon from the box that Professor Juniper had sent to Touya's house.

'I'm the only one who hasn't accomplished their dream…' Cheren's face started to burn at the very thought of his dream. Opening the door from his bedroom that leads into the hallway grabbing the stair railing for balance while covering his face hide his blush and the upset look on his face for thinking about such a stupid dream of feelings that would never be returned.

Leaving his house Cheren quickly walked towards Touya's house shaking head as if he could just simply toss out those thoughts along with his dream by the mere shaking of his head. Upon reaching his childhood friends house he was stopped by the sight of Touya practicing for the Musical's again.

"Alright Orpheus use Grass Pledge and follow up with Aqua Tail, and Razor Leaf~" Touya's Surperior obeyed his commands listing to the order to use his attacks in ended with a beautiful finally since Touya started to clap his hands running over to the elegant grass snake he patted it's head saying,

"Good job! We finally have that one down!" turning to see me standing there Touya sent me a wave yelling, "Did you see that Cheren! We finally mastered it!"

"Mastered what?" Cheren mumbled lightly clapping his hands while walking towards his friend who smiled rubbing the back of his head saying, "I like to call it Pledge Blade~"

"Pledge Blade? Is that what you just did?"

"Yeah, by taking Grass Pledge and combining it with the Aqua Tail to splash the grass with water then cutting it with a Razor Leaf makes for the perfect attack and beauty combo move."

"Okay…so why are you doing this?" Cheren deadpanned while Touya sighed saying,

"I heard that for two whole month that Pokemon Contest were going to be shown in Unova. So I'm thinking about entering."

"You are?"

"Yeah~ I think we'll do pretty good." Touya sent Cheren a sly smile looking at his own watch he yelled, "WAH! I have to get going by Cheren!"

Touya ran off leaving me standing here alone in his front yard, his Braivary carrying him off to Arceus knows where. Turning around on his heel he walked towards Juniper's lab hoping to catch Bella before she ran off to do something, but he had no such luck.

He was told that she had to go run an item to Juniper's Father, hanging his head low he turned to walk out of the lab only for Juniper to say,

"What's wrong Cheren?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on something is wrong. You usually try to avoid Bella since she started helping me."

"I'm not avoiding her, it's finally good to see that she's doing something constructive and useful with her time as opposed to watching something on TV and being yelled at by her Father." Waving his hand around in the air Juniper sighed,

"Do you like anyone Cheren?"

A blush burned across the raven haired boy's face as he yelled, "N-no! What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing really, I just find it odd that you haven't found that special someone while your friends have."

"So what dose that mean?" Cheren deadpanned not caring to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Juniper chuckled, "Hahaha~ I'm not targeting you Cheren I just wanted to know if you had a special place in your heart for anyone."

"So what are you asking me for?"

"I just want to see all of you kids happy Cheren…you've four been through a lot. You need someone there who can keep up with your pace and stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Cheren whispered while Juniper sent him a smirk saying,

"Sexual stuff."

Backing way from the Professor Cheren yelled, "Oh Arceus why did you have to bring that up Professor!"

"Because I can." Juniper retorted quickly twirling around in her desk chair much to Cheren's dismal turning away from the Professor he yelled,

"I don't have to tell you about my sex life!"

"Cheren!" Juniper yelled only for the door to slam shut, the Professor frowned twiddling with her thumbs she said, "I was only kidding with you God…"

* * *

Stomping all the way back to his house Cheren closed his eyes having remembered the lay out of his house and hometown very well he reached out to grabbed the door knob only for him to bump into something. Upon opening his eyes they landed on a familiar shawl thing and yellowish looking pants.

Feeling a blush burn on his face the persons voice boomed loudly while they laughed saying, "Ah so the kid who tried to beat me only with power is now closing his eyes? Ha! How weak dose that make you look Cheren?"

Alder.

How Cheren hate's that man.

Biting the inside of his cheek it took every fiber of Cheren's being to not punch the older man, "Alder…what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to visit the Professor!"

"Then why are you at my house?"

"Oh! So this is your house?"

"Yes, now please move out of my way before I'm tempted to hurt you…" Cheren whispered violently while Alder's deep brown eyes started down at him, not moving Cheren hit him in the arm saying, "MOVE!"

Alder didn't move.

"I said move Alder."

Alder still didn't move, he only kept looking at Cheren causing the younger boy to start feeling uncomfortable underneath Alder's eyes. They seemed to be boring holes into him. Moving around from foot to foot Cheren mumbled, "Forget it…I'm going somewhere else."

Alder's hand wrapped around Cheren's wrist, disappearing completely in the older males hand he struggled saying, "Let me go."

"No can do."

"Alder don't make me have to fight you to let me go!"

"Fight me? Oh you mean try to out do me with power? Do you still only see your Pokemon as tools or as partners?"

Snatching his wrist out from Alder's grip Cheren yelled, "I can see them however I want to see them! May that be as tools, friends or whatever else there is I'll see them how I want to see them!" Cheren finished yelling trying to catch is breath he looked down at the ground.

Alder looking down at the younger male, shaking his head while rubbing his forehead he mumbled, "Even after six years you still haven't changed Cheren…"

"What dose that mean?" Cheren questioned the Unova Champion who only sighed while shaking his head he said, "You've left me with no choice then, your bags already packed so…" Alder trailed off picking Cheren up off the ground.

Kicking and screaming Cheren yelled, "Alder what are you doing?"

"Your coming to live with me and to train so I can change your attitude about your Pokemon and power."

Alder called out Volocrona, the giant fire moth Pokemon who leaned down picking up what looked like bags to Cheren. While Alder stepped on his back saying,

"I'm going to teach you how to love your Pokemon Cheren…but first your going to have to learn how to love yourself."

* * *

**A/N:Hahaha~ I had fun playing around with Toyua's character. It's alot of fun. :3 **

** So should I continue? Should I or should I not? Really and truthfully if you've made it this far let me know in a review...I know this pairing gets alot of hate and nobody really likes them but I could careless someone somewhere likes them so to each his own. **

**Me? Hell I like any pairing. Regardless on the pairings gender. It's a story that someone is writting and I wanna support them to see it through to the end. So yeah...let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**:-:Chapter Two:-:**

* * *

Once Volocrona touched the ground, Alder lost his grip on Cheren. The young boy falling to the ground, his face laced a bright shade of red, may it have been from the wind hitting his face, or his close proximity to the older male Alder wasn't sure. But right now, Cheren looks like a frightened little Bunery, it seemed as if he would just run away at any given moment. That is…if he knew where he was.

Grabbing the bags that Alder had given Volocrona to hold on the way over to their destination Alder praised the fire moth, before returning it to its Pokeball, turning his attention back to Cheren he could see that the boy was trying to stand up on shaky legs, unable to watch the sight, Alder slung two of the bags over his shoulder.

Using his free arm to wrap around Cheren's waist, the younger boy fought against his sudden touch, proceeding to punch his shoulder, head, and screaming foul language in his ear. Flailing around in his grip, Alder opted to ignore Cheren, making everything but the fussing young boy seem more interesting and eye catching to him.

But…that only seemed to fuel the younger boys anger even more. His punches hitting him with more force, than before, and his flailing threatening to knock him down. Now, mind all of you Alder is a strong man with a big build on him, making it hard for someone to knock him down, or to push him even a little bit.

Yet…Cheren seemed to be doing a pretty good job at messing up his ability to walk straight. If this keeps up then their going to fall off the edge, and die. Not that Cheren has noticed that or anything, maybe now would be a good chance to point that out to the flailing venom spiting version of a Lilpup.

Taking a deep breath, Alder sighed as he said. "Cheren, sweetie if you keep hitting me like you are now, your going to send us plummeting to an untimely death. Your mother and father only agreed to my brining you here, not returning you to them in a body bag. Now will you please stop flailing around?" Cheren stopped for what seemed like a good five minuets, only to start flailing again, proceeding to scream obscenities at him, and hit him even harder.

"Like hell my parents gave you permission! You probably broke into my house and packed my bags! I wouldn't put it past you, I met you for the first time after you jumped off the side of a freaking mountain! Like some freaking psycho! Who in the sweet loving world of Pokemon would jump of the side of a freaking mountain just to give two kids an HM?!" stopping to catch his breath, much to Alder's joy he quickened his pace hoping to separate himself from the flailing boy soon.

Pulling on Alder's ear Cheren growled. "And who in your right mind gave you permission to call me 'sweetie'? Please tell me that you have enough of a brain left to answer at least that much of a simple question." Cheren was met with silence, guessing that Alder was thinking a figure walked out from behind a rock formation, smiling the man looked familiar tossing a golden coin in the air the man spoke.

"Ah, about time Alder~ and I see you brought the little ol' spit fire with you. After listening to his screaming, and punching if I were you I'd have thrown him over the side of Victory Road." Grimsley, that's who this voice belongs to, Elite Four member Grimsley, master of Dark types.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Cheren could only stare at the man. Alder noticed this, happy that Grimsley had shown up, he wasn't sure how much more of Cheren's yelling and abuse he could stand, deciding that now would be a good time to assault Cheren's ears with his booming laughter. "Hahahaahhaha, I can't do that to an apprentice now Grimsley. After all, I told his parent's that I'd bring him back to them safely." setting the bags down that he was carrying in his left hand he scratched the bridge of his nose as he said. "After all, it's nice to have someone new working under me."

Frowning Grimsley replied, "Ah, Alder you make yourself sound like a slave driver or something….you work us like dogs while your gone. Making the few challengers who make it past us wait months, hell maybe even years just to face you in a battle for the Championship." Grimsley paused, staring at Cheren, flipping the coin in his hand again. Smiling he tossed the coin towards Cheren, turning away after sending him a small wave he mumbled. "I wish you all the luck in the world with that man, he's one tough guy to keep up with, he'll work you like a dog but he'll take care of you."

With that Grimsley was gone, leaving Cheren to think about what he'd just said on his own. Glaring at Alder, he managed to wiggle free of his grasp, grabbing one of the bags that Alder had sat down earlier, hiding his face from his line of sight Cheren mumbled. "Alright….were the hell are we?"

"Ah, were on the other side of Victory Road." Alder's booming voice felt as if it were reverberating through his chest, his ribcage catching the sound waves for some reason, causing everything in his chest to rattle Cheren asked.

"Other side?" nodding his head yes Alder replied. "Yeah, in the back side of Victory Road, I have a small house there that myself and another person know how to reach. It's the place I escape to when I'm not out and about traveling around Unova or other regions that peak my interest at that moment in time."

"Peak your interest? So, if a region sounds interesting you'll drop your job and go explore that area?" Alder nodded his head yes again. "Yes, after all if there's a chance of my seeing something new then the trip was worth it, after all I plan on visiting the Orre Region soon."

"You mean the desert region where those crimes with Shadow Pokemon were committed? The place where Pokemon are no longer said to appear in the wild?" Cheren questioned, wanting to know Alder's reasons for wanting to see such a dead region.

"Yes, that is the same region. Not much is know about that region, but I heard that a boy named Michael was able to stop the same criminal organization that another boy named Wes had stopped five years before him. And rumor has it that Wes, is now a leader of a Battle Coliseum of some sort and it seems that he's also the one hundredth trainer to challenge on Mt. Battle, and I've heard that not one, _one_ person has managed to beat him in either places. While the boy named Michael is the leading expert in battle simulations, and a part time Coliseum master." Cheren could see the excitement radiating off of Alder, those people…they sound amazing! Who wouldn't want to challenge them to a battle?!

"But…" Alder started but trailed off, looking at Cheren. A small smile played on his lips as he said. "While that regions inhabitants my not be able to catch Pokemon in the battle scared land, the land is healing itself, slowly but surely they will be able to catch Pokemon again. And if you ask me…I think Wes and Michael may be one of the few in that region to see Pokemon returning to them."

A sigh passed through Alder's lips, walking ahead of Cheren a little bit calling for Cheren to follow him over his shoulder, snapping the boy out of his trance like state, he jogged to catch back up to Alder. Walking in step with him Cheren asked.

"If you do go to the Orre region…can I go with you? I'd like to meet this Wes and Michael person…and well maybe battle them."

Smiling Alder replied. "Sure kid, you'll just have to learn some things about loving your Pokemon before I take you anywhere far away from the Unova region though." earning a quick sharp punch into the side of his stomach, Alder let out a hearty laughter, it was then that Cheren felt like shoving Alder off the side of Victory Road.

Yeah….that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ since this is a fanfic, I have no ownership over anything in this story. C: **

**Sorry about the long wait for this update! ;~; Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves on this story I'm happy to know that other people like this story, and I'm sorry for going off and rambling about Wes and Michael from the Orre region. They need more screen time….then again I'm thinking about using them as a way to make Cheren a little bit more willing to work with Alder. **

**Kind of like a reward system, if Cheren learns to love a bit more, then Alder will take him on adventure~ xDD hahah, funny idea no? ****Well let me know if you liked this chapter~ again sorry for the late update. ;~; **


End file.
